Valentine's Day -- TADASHIXREADER
by thestraybirds
Summary: A one-shot Valentine's Day fic.


"You going to ask her?" Aunt Cass asked Tadashi, who was staring at you from the counter.

"What if she says no?" Tadashi said, sighing. His cheeks turn a light pink.

"Don't be silly," Aunt Cass chided. "Even if she does, that's okay."

Tadashi looked at Aunt Cass with a longing in his eyes.

"I suppose," he said.

Inside he felt his stomach explode with butterflies. He saw you sitting there and it made him all fuzzy inside. He loved the way you'd tuck back your hair when it'd fall in front of your face; he loved the way your eyes shined when you smiled; he loved the way your body shook with laughter; he loved your voice when you guys would spend all night talking to each other; he loved every. Single. Thing. About. You.

Aunt Cass grabbed him by the arm, looking into the eyes. She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're growing up so fast." She said, wrapping Tadashi in a quick hug. "Go get 'em tiger."

Tadashi chuckled at his aunt.

Eeeee~

You glanced over, sitting up straight when you saw Tadashi walking over. Today was Valentine's Day and couples were in and out of the café. The streets were filled with people walking around with cards. It was all decorated in pink.

You smiled brightly when he sat down next to you. He seemed nervous. Was something wrong?

"Hello Tadashi," you greeted. "Is everything okay?"

Tadashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm fine," he said, a light blush on his cheeks.

Your full attention was on him. He was so cute. He didn't have his baseball cap on so you saw his black hair. You loved it when he didn't wear his hat.

You brought your hand up to his hair and ruffled it. He chuckled, pushing your hand away, but the blush on his cheeks grew brighter.

"Um," he cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Your heart skipped a beat.

"No, no. I don't think so. Why?" You stared intently at his brown eyes. Gosh, they were so beautiful. They seemed to draw you in every time you looked at them. They darted away from you.

"I was wondering," Tadashi started. "ifyou'dbemyvalentine."

He said it so fast, you hardly understood it. But you got the "valentine" part.

You felt your cheeks go bright burning red. No one had ever asked you to be their valentine before. You had gotten valentines from friends and stuff, but no guy actually cared enough to even ask you.

Eeeeee~

Tadashi finally got the words out. He was so nervous, but he had to say it before he backed out. He gulped, waiting for a response.

"Oh, um," you let out a nervous laugh. "Yes."

"Yes?" Tadashi asked, brightening up. He couldn't believe his ears. Had he misheard? Did you actually say no?

"Yeah, knucklehead." You chuckled gently, a big smile on your face. Your face was bright red, but you didn't care.

Tadashi felt like he was on top of the world. You said _yes. _YOU SAID YES. He slumped forward over the table, letting out a laugh of relief.

Your hand touched Tadashi's and he felt his heart fly with the clouds. His breathing slowed, his eyes focused on your face. You were the most beautiful thing in the world. If there was a garden full of roses and you were a dandelion, he'd pick you. Words could not describe the way you made him feel. He could have the crappiest day of his life, but when he saw you or heard your voice, he was the happiest man alive.

Eeeeeee~

Your hand touched his on the table and Tadashi stared into your eyes. You leaned forward on the table, making it so your faces were only inches apart. Tadashi moved closer, about to close the gap. You heard Aunt Cass coo and you immediately sat straight up, falling out of your chair.

Tadashi quickly stood up, reaching over to catch your hand. He gently pulled you up and then awkwardly laughed as you stood beside him. His ears were red, but there was the biggest smile on his face. Aunt Cass was leaning over the counter, smiling.

"Sorry," she mouthed, but laughed anyway. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stood up, attending to a customer.

Tadashi chuckled, rubbing his neck and turning to you.

"That was probably the most cliché moment I've ever had," you laughed.

"Same," Tadashi said, tilting his head to the side as he let out a small laugh. He reached his hand out for you to take. "Let me show you something."

You took his hand. It was warm and it fit just right in yours; as if it was made for you to hold. Your fingers intertwined, Tadashi leading you.

"Where are we going?" You asked, looking ahead of you to see where Tadashi was taking you. It was to the back of the café, up the stairs.

"You'll see," Tadashi murmured, flashing a smile back at you.

To be honest, Tadashi loved holding your hand. The way your fingers wove into each other, creating a beautiful connection between you two. He had never felt this way about anyone besides you. You brought him so much joy. He could rarely get you off his mind.

Tadashi released your hand as you both went up the stairs. You were curious to where he was leading you to. He seemed really excited for it, whatever it was. You reached their room.

"Stay here and close your eyes." Tadashi said.

You raised your eyebrows, but obeyed anyway. You hummed, listening to his footsteps. You heard a drawer open and close and then his footsteps come near you. His hands grabbed yours and he put something small, sort of like a box in your hand.

"Open your eyes." Tadashi commanded.

You opened your eyes, seeing him standing there nervously smiling. You brought your eyes to look at what you were holding. It was a small, square box not much bigger than your hand. It was made out of metal. There was a small button on top. You pressed the button, watching as the small box transformed itself into a small, metal rose.

Your grin was bigger than your face – or so it felt. Why would he create this for you? You weren't even that special. But you could feel butterflies in your stomach. You didn't expect Tadashi to do this. You were expecting another Valentine's Day alone. Tadashi was ever so wonderful. You took a step forward, wrapping your arms around Tadashi's torso.

"You're the best," you smiled into his chest. He smelled of sweets and coffee. Just like the café. "Thank you, Dashi."

Tadashi had a goofy grin on his face as he hugged you back.

You released him, looking up into his eyes. He was a little taller than you so you went on your tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Eeeeeeeeeee~

Tadashi looked down at you as you released him from the hug. He was nervous that you wouldn't like the rose even though he spent awhile on it, trying to make it transform gracefully. Hiro had even helped him.

Your eyes caught his, mesmerizing him. They swept him in like a breeze on a hot summer day. Your face was so perfect. It was coming closer.

He felt your lips on his cheek, leaving your scent. He could feel his ears turning red. How did you do this to him? How did you make him feel like he was invincible? How did you know exactly what to do to make him speechless? He didn't know, but he loved you.

He brought a hand up to your cheek, bending down, and planted his lips on yours.


End file.
